The present invention is directed to controlling the inflation of air-filled supports, such as air mattresses and wheelchair cushions. Mattresses and wheelchair cushions that support the body on an air-filled bladder or cell are important tools for use in preventing pressure sores and in treating persons who have burns or pressure-induced soft tissue damage. The importance of maintaining proper body alignment for comfort and body function, as well as mimimizing peak pressures and controlling the pressure gradients across the skin, is well known.
While the desired inflation in each section of a support system may be properly set, depending upon the user or patient's position, the desired amount of inflation in each of the air cells differs when the position of the patient's body on the bed or support system changes.
The present invention provides a system to control and maintain the correct amount of air in the support system by measuring the height distance of each air cell, determining the position of the person lying on the air support, and controlling the inflation of the air cells to match the air support characteristics desired for the position of the patient on the support.